


Maybe Evil Isn’t Always Evil

by words_savedme



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Evil LW, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions Charon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_savedme/pseuds/words_savedme
Summary: Three Dog hears tales of the no-good, rotten kid from Vault 101. He also thinks maybe the kid isn’t so bad after all.





	Maybe Evil Isn’t Always Evil

Three Dog supposes all good turns evil at some point in the wasteland. He just didn’t expect the kid to go bad so soon.

Three Dog suspected the divergence a few weeks ago, when mutants were found hanging by their necks with torn limbs in front of the Washington Monument. Sure, everybody hates mutants, but only a psychopath takes the time to hang lifeless mutant bodies high enough for all to see. 

The next week, he heard of the massacre at Paradise Falls. All the slaves and slave owners killed by one kid and their ghoul friend. All the bodies left to rot. 

After that, when the Lone Wanderer visited him, he nearly shot them on sight. The kid’s pupils were blown out, and the clothes on his back were ragged and torn in large enough increments to be thrown away—even by wasteland standards. 

“I want to kill the enclave. All of them. Where are they?” Three Dog didn’t protest when Lone asked him this. Kill the enclave, kill the enemy, right? 

He showed him where their hidden fort was, in Raven Rock, and told him how to infiltrate it. The kid nearly sprinted out the door with enthusiasm. 

Two weeks later, Lone limped into Rivet City, a town unaware of who he was or what he had done. He limped straight to Madison Li, asked about his dad, and limped off to vault 108. 

His ghoul friend died in the enclave base and that’s why he had hiked back. He said he wouldn’t have survived alone, (Three Dog thinks he maybe sees tears running down the kid’s face, but he isn’t sure) and Three Dog figures even evil has its weaknesses.

Harkness kept his eye on Lone every time he stalked nearby. The kid never talked much, only slept and got medical help and went on his way. 

Three Dog got word of the kid’s massacre in vault 108 two days later. He killed everyone in the simulation except his dad. He said the people were miserable anyways, they didn’t want to live anymore, not even in the real world. Three Dog didn’t know what to believe. 

Then, when Lone’s dad died, everything stopped. He stopped leaving Rivet City, stopped killing mutants, and stopped stealing from Megaton. 

The wasteland held its breath for the kid to return and mess with the ragged landscape. Everyone held their breath for him to go on a rampage and kill again. It never happened.

He left one day, and word got around that he died saving the water source. No one called him a hero. They didn’t call him anything, really.

Then, after another two weeks, he limped through Rivet City’s doors, pale and shaky. Back from the dead, with nothing left in his body except exhaustion.

He walked to Harkness, lifted the man’s helmet, and kissed him. Said he’d wanted to since the first day they met. Harkness kissed him back.

Three Dog decides maybe not all evil people are wholly evil. Maybe the kid had an excessive mental breakdown, or maybe he just didn’t know how to handle the stress of the wasteland. Either way, the kid might have a little good left in him.


End file.
